universal_orlandofandomcom-20200213-history
Islands of Adventure
Islands of Adventure is the second theme park located at the Universal Orlando Resort. It is located a few blocks to the left of Universal Studios Florida. The park opened on May 28, 1999, and is themed to eight different islands, each containing a different theme. All but two of the islands are based on various intellectual properties, primarily film, but also television and literature. The illusion of the "islands" is made by a central lagoon in the center of the park, much like the one Universal Studios Florida has. Also like Universal Studios Florida, some of the rides in this park were ported over from Universal Studios Hollywood and vice-versa. History Throughout the 1990s, only a few years after Universal Studios Florida had been operating, park officials had been discussing the construction of a new park. Originally, the park was going to be themed to cartoons, and featured the characters of DC Comics, Dr. Seuss, and Warner Bros. (Most likely the Looney Tunes and Hanna-Barbera). This concept was changed when attempts to obtain a license for Warner Bros' characters, including those of DC Comics, fell through. However, the characters of Dr. Seuss and a cartoon-themed area did appear in the final park, but no Warner Bros. characters appeared in this area. In addition, with DC Comics no longer being an option, Universal executives turned to Marvel, the company behind characters such as Spider-Man and Captain America. The deal was accepted, and Marvel Super Hero Island was able to become one of the opening day islands at the park. Islands of Adventure officially opened on May 28, 1999, with six islands that represented the different themed areas. Unlike its sister park, Universal Studios Florida, Islands of Adventure has generally remained untouched in regards to ride closures. Many rides from opening day are still present at the park to this day, as only three have been officially closed down (those being The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad, Dragon Challenge, and Triceratops Encounter).'' In 2007, Universal had announced it had joined forces with Warner Bros. to create a seventh island based on the ''Harry Potter franchise. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter opened on June 16, 2010, with various cast members from the films attending the grand opening. The expansion featured a recreation of Hogsmeade, a small village near Hogwarts for older students. Hogwarts itself was the location of the flagship attraction, Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey. The area also replaced part of The Lost Continent island, evident by the fact that Dueling Dragons ''and ''The Flying Unicorn were rethemed and renamed Dragon Challenge and Flight of the Hippogriff, respectively. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter proved to be so popular that an expansion was announced in 2011, and opened at sister park Universal Studios Florida on July 8, 2014. This expansion featured Diagon Alley, and replaced Jaws, but it connected the two parks with a Hogwarts Express attraction that transported visitors between both parts of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. In 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired Marvel Entertainment. However, several properties, such as film rights, were limited due to previous deals Marvel had made prior to the acquisition. This includes Universal's license of the characters in Islands of Adventure. The agreement made between Marvel and Universal states that Universal is allowed to use the Marvel characters as long as they want to. As a result, The Walt Disney Company is unable to use certain Marvel characters at either Walt Disney World or Tokyo Disneyland, as Universal Orlando and Universal Studios Japan are the only locations that continue to use Marvel characters. This excludes Marvel characters who are not present in Universal's parks, such as the Guardians of the Galaxy. In addition, Marvel characters are allowed to appear at other Disney Parks, such as Disney's California Adventure and Disneyland Paris, but the agreement with Universal also states that they cannot use the Marvel name in these parks. In 2015, an eighth island was announced. Though relatively small, and only featuring one ride, Skull Island features the ride Skull Island: Reign of Kong. The ride opened on July 13, 2016, and marked the return of King Kong to Universal Orlando Resort after the closure of Kongfrontation nearly 15 years ago in 2002. Like its predecessor, Skull Island: Reign of Kong is also an expanded version of a scene from Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, specifically King Kong 360 3D. It is also worth noting that while Kongfrontation was based on the first remake from 1974, Skull Island: Reign of Kong is based on the 2005 film directed by Peter Jackson. The Dragon Challenge coaster closed in 2017 after multiple incidents involving injuries caused by loose articles brought onto the ride, which had then led to the dueling aspect being removed in 2011. However, the official reason given for the ride's closure was that the ride vehicles had reached the end of their lifecycle. The aforementioned incidents also led to other roller coasters at the resort such as The Incredible Hulk Coaster and Hollywood Rip Ride Rock-It installing metal detectors and free lockers to store loose articles in order to prevent similar incidents. A new coaster that will also be themed to the Harry Potter ''franchise is set to take its place, with an opening date of Summer 2019. In September 2018, Universal announced it would be closing ''The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad after nineteen years of operation. The replacement attraction has yet to be announced, though recent rumors have suggested that a new land based on Nintendo’s The Legend of Zelda video game series is set to replace not only the show, but also the entire remaining area of The Lost Continent. Park Layout The park is split into eight islands. Due to the park obviously not being surrounded by an ocean, the illusion of islands is provided by a large lake in the center of the park. Originally, the park had a storyline in which a family of explorers was traveling via boat, and ended up shipwrecked in an archipelago (group of islands). The family had several books with them. Somehow, the worlds and characters of these books began to come to life, inhabiting the numerous islands in the area. It's possible that this storyline was scrapped due to the inclusion of new islands that have been added since the park's opening, especially Skull Island, as the King Kong film franchise is not originally based on any form of literature. Guests enter the park through the Port of Entry, marked by the lighthouse which features the park's logo and serves as the icon for the park. Once they reach the end of the port, there are two islands. To the left is Marvel Super Hero Island, while to the right is Seuss Landing. Port of Entry The Port of Entry is a hub world that is intended to introduce guests to the adventures that await. The island is a tropical paradise for guests to eat or shop as they embark or depart from their adventure. Like the hub worlds of other parks, including rival Disney's Magic Kingdom, this area does not feature any major attractions the park is known for, and instead features restaurants and souvenir shops. However, characters from franchises that are not represented in this park, such as Alex the Lion of Madagascar and Woody Woodpecker tend to have random meet-and-greets here. In addition, this area used to feature Island Skipper Tours, a boat service that traveled across the lagoon from Port of Entry to Jurassic Park. Marvel Super Hero Island Themed to the world of Marvel Comics, this island primarily featured thrill rides for older guests, and lots of character-meeting opportunities for younger guests. The island is recognized by its bright and stylized architecture, complete with multiple character cutouts appearing through the area. Attractions: * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man ''- Dark thrill ride starring Spider-Man, and featuring 4D effects and motion simulation, as well as physical sets that the car moves through. * ''The Incredible Hulk Coaster - Launched coaster that puts guests in the shoes of Bruce Banner's angry alter-ego during a rampage. * Doctor Doom's Fearfall - In order to defeat the Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom is selecting hostages to test a new experimental weapon. Unfortunately, you have been chosen as one of his hostages. * Storm Force Acceleration - Spinning ride in which riders must help X-Men member Storm, and their leader Professor X, defeat the Brotherhood of Evil's leader, Magneto. In 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired Marvel Entertainment for $4 billion. However, due to contracts made with Universal before the acquisition, Universal is allowed to continue using Marvel characters in Islands of Adventure for as long as they wish, as well as Spider-Man in Universal Studios Japan. All rival Disney Parks in the Orlando and Japan areas are prohibited from using the respective Marvel characters featured in Universal's parks. However, characters not featured at the Universal Parks such as the Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange are able to appear at Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland. At other Disney Parks such as the Disneyland Resort in California, all Marvel characters are able to be used by the company, but Disney cannot use the Marvel name in any branding for the parks. Toon Lagoon Stepping into the world of the Sunday funnies and Saturday morning cartoons, you're likely going to get wet in this area, named specifically due to both of the major attractions here being water rides. * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls - Based on the character by Jay Ward, this long flume will likely get you wet, but also features a considerable amount of animatronics for a water ride. * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge Rat Barges - River raft ride that is guaranteed to get you wet in some way or another, all while witnessing Popeye rescue Olive Oyl once again from Bluto. * Me Ship, The Olive - Playground for children themed to Popeye's ship, featuring guest-operated water sprayers that can further soak those riding Popeye and Bluto's Bilge Rat Barges. Skull Island A previously undiscovered island, it's been discovered that many unique creatures live on this mysterious island, including dinosaurs, and giant bugs of all kinds, such as leeches. But the most powerful of them all is one that the natives call "Kong." * Skull Island: Reign of Kong - Dark ride simulator hybrid, in which a tour of Skull Island quickly gets out of hand. An unlikely ally eventually shows up to help fend guests from the creepy creatures inhabiting the island. Jurassic Park Although based on the film franchise of the same name, this island is set in an alternate universe in which John Hammond was given another chance at creating a theme park with living, breathing dinosaurs. This time, it actually functions rather well, for the most part. Attractions * Jurassic Park River Adventure - A boat tour through the herbivore reserve goes awry when the boat is knocked off course, causing riders to come face to face with multiple carnivores, including a T-Rex. * Raptor Encounter - Get up close and personal with Owen Grady's raptor, Blue. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center - Based on the visitor center in the first film, this building houses various activities and mini-shows, including a small laboratory where guests can watch a baby Velociraptor hatch from an egg. * Camp Jurassic - Playground for young children themed to a tropical safari. * Pteranodon Flyers - Junior roller coaster located within Camp Jurassic, providing a scenic overhead view of the Jurassic Park island. Former Attractions * Triceratops Discovery Trail - Also known as Triceratops Encounter. Exhibit of an animatronic Triceratops herd, with employees giving information on the creature. Closed in 2012 to make way for Raptor Encounter in 2015. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade The first part of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Hogsmeade features many shops and restaurants with items specifically themed to the Harry Potter franchise, including Butterbeer, Pumpkin Juice, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Chocolate Frogs. A replica of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sits atop a hill in this area. Attractions * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - Dark ride set within the replica of Hogwarts that uses similar technology to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man, and involves Harry, Ron, and Hermione taking guests on a tour throughout the castle, with a few interesting stops along the way. * Flight of the Hippogriff - Formerly known as The Flying Unicorn and featured as part of The Lost Continent before being rethemed for The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in 2010. Junior coaster in which groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid teaches guests how to fly the Hippogriff featured in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by using a rideable mannequin based on the creature. * Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure - Themed coaster also hosted by Rubeus Hagrid, featuring various creatures of the Wizarding World. Scheduled to open on June 13, 2019. * Hogwarts Express - Short train ride that transports guests between the two sections of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. In addition to providing transportation between the two parks at the resort, the cabins also provide special effects that depict what can be seen through the cabin windows, and gives the illusion of main characters Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatting outside of the cabin. Former Attractions * Dragon Challenge - Formerly known as Dueling Dragons and featured as part of The Lost Continent before being rethemed for The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in 2010. Closed in 2017 to make way for Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure. The Lost Continent This is the only island with attractions that does not have any intellectual properties as part of its theme. It is themed to mythological tales and folklore, such as Greek mythology. Attractions * Poseidon's Fury ''- Special effects show where guests witness a battle between Greek gods. '''Former Attractions * '''''The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad - Stage show based on the Persian folklore character of the same name. Seuss Landing A strange land based on the works of children's author Dr. Seuss. This island is notable for not featuring any straight lines in its design, as Dr. Seuss never featured straight lines in his drawings. * The Cat in the Hat - Dark ride based on Dr. Seuss' best known work, as you go through the story of how The Cat and his things caused mayhem for two kids. * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - Spinning ride similar to Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'N Hurl at sister park Universal Studios Florida, themed to the book of the same name. Water spraying fish are also featured in this ride, but can be avoided by following the riddle accompanied with the ride. * Caro-Seuss-el ''- Carousel with various animals featured in the works of Dr. Seuss. * ''The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride - Tour-car themed ride that takes place above and around Seuss Landing, with multiple references to various Dr. Seuss works. Originally intended to open with the park as Sylvester McMonkey McBean's Very Unusual Driving Machines, but was cancelled and revamped due to technical complications. * If I Ran the Zoo - Interactive playground for children based on the book of the same name. Category:Islands of Adventure Category:Theme Parks